


Just a Little Trust

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: @fayemenelmir Hey. Could you write a KevinxReader? A really fluffy Shot, where Kev knows about Chuck being God and he is talking to Chuck and they tell her that because they had an argument about Kev and not trusting the reader enough and he wants to proof her, that he trusts her completely. Playing before his Death but after the fall of the Angels? And he knows that if he dies Chuck will bring him back and when he really does, Chuck tells her in a dream where to find Kevin a few days later?





	Just a Little Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Request: @fayemenelmir Hey. Could you write a KevinxReader? A really fluffy Shot, where Kev knows about Chuck being God and he is talking to Chuck and they tell her that because they had an argument about Kev and not trusting the reader enough and he wants to proof her, that he trusts her completely. Playing before his Death but after the fall of the Angels? And he knows that if he dies Chuck will bring him back and when he really does, Chuck tells her in a dream where to find Kevin a few days later?

You stared at Kevin, hurt. “Why won’t you just tell me what’s going on?” How many times had you had this very argument? How many times had trust come up with him? You’d lost count. “I get whatever you’re doing is important, I do, but come on! I’m your _girlfriend_ , Kevin.”

He looked at you, sadly. “I do trust you, bu–”

“Don’t. Not again.” You turned and walked to your room, shutting the door.

“You know, all this would be easier if you told her the truth.” Kevin turned to see Chuck. “Because it looks like she’s slipping away.”

Kevin sighed, sitting down, letting his head hang. “Do you think that’s a good idea?” He asked, glancing up at Chuck.

He shrugged. “I’m _God_ , but what do I know?” He smirked, making Kevin roll his eyes. “I’ll stay with you.”

“I’ll go get her.” Kevin sighed, getting up and moving towards your room. Standing in front of it, it took him a couple moments before he knocked.

Opening the door, you looked at him. “What?”

“Can you come out? I want to talk to you.”

“About? How you give me vague descriptions of what you’re doing? About me hearing you talk in code?” You snapped, over this.

Kevin’s eyes were filled with sadness. “Please?” His voice was quiet.

Chuck looked up when the two of you walked back in. “Hello, Y/N.” He waved, his feet up on the table.

“You called in _Chuck_ to talk to me?” You looked at Kevin, bored.

“No, I came to him. Have a seat.” Chuck motioned to a nearby chair.

Nodding, you sat down and waited for Kevin to do the same. You looked between the two, wondering who would speak first. “I trust you. _Completely_.” Kevin started. “That’s why I’m going to tell you the truth about Chuck.”

You raised an eyebrow. “You want me to trust you…by telling me about someone else? How does that work?” You asked, sarcastically.

“He’s God.” He said simply, making you crack  up laughing. “I’m _serious_.”

Chuck snapped his fingers and you were in the country side. He snapped them once more, and you were back in your seat. “He’s not lying, Y/N.” Chuck told you gently. “What else can he say to prove that he trusts you completely? Other than telling you God’s identity?” He smiled.

“Well then…” You breathed.

“I’ll leave you two kids to it.” Chuck said before leaving you and Kevin alone.

You gave him a sad smile. “I’m sorry.”

Kevin shook his head. “No, I am. I understand why you thought I didn’t trust you.” Getting up, he moved closer to you and held out his hand. When you took it, he pulled you into his arms and kissed you gently. “I love you. So much, and I hate fighting with you.” He gave you a small smile. “What I do is dangerous, but don’t worry.”

“How can I not?” You asked, your eyes looking into his.

“If I die, Chuck will just bring me back. I know that, okay? Do you trust me on that?” He asked.

It took a moment, but  you nodded. “Yes.” You kissed him, your arms moving around his neck. He held you close, happy that things were looking up for the two of you.

* * *

Clutching your pillow to your chest, you sobbed. Kevin had been killed just four days prior. You’d barely left your room, not being able to look at things that reminded you of him. Every day you hoped Chuck would come bring you Kevin. Every day you were left disappointed.

Finally, you cried yourself into a restless sleep. You tossed, and turned, pushing your blankets from  your body.

_“Y/N.” It was Chuck’s voice. Looking around, you recognized where you were, but the name escaped you. “Kevin’s alive and well.” His voice echoed all around you. A breeze picked up, whipping your hair around you. The clouds were moving much too quickly, but that was the least of your worries. He’d mentioned Kevin. That’s all that matters. “You will find him waiting for you where he took you on your first date.” There was a happiness to Chuck’s voice as you smiled. “He’s looking forward to seeing you.”_

Jerking awake, you were breathing heavy. You wasted no time in packing a bag, showering, and dressing. You were out the door half an hour later, not caring about what time it was. Chuck didn’t give you a time, or a day. You’d wait all day, every day, if you had to.

Pulling into the parking lot of the Mom and Pop ice cream shop the next morning, there he was. He was leaning on a picnic bench, watching the sky. As soon as the car was parked, you jumped out and ran to him. He grinned when he saw you, his arms picking you up and holding you tight. Your face was buried in his neck as you cried. “I missed you so much.” You told him.

“Not even death can keep me away.”


End file.
